legionariosfandomcom-20200214-history
Legionarios
Biography 'Foundation and first steps' On February of 2009, Alfredo Escudero founded the band, which had its first stable formation on July of that year with Alfredo on bass and vocals and David Chueca Urzuy on guitars. Shortly after that, in august, the band tried with a young singer, Tatiana Castro, but it didn't work out and she left the band one month later. David left the band weeks before that The band continue with only Alfredo as an official member, and recorded "Legionarios" and "Legionarios II" EPs. In april 2010, bassist Salvador Medina and guitarist Israel Aballe joined the band to record "Legionarios III", Alfredo took care of guitars for that EP. One month after Legionarios III was released, Israel left the band, and Genaro Campos joined as the first official drummer of Legionarios. In June 2010, Alma Ross joins as a singer to record "Legionarios IV", which had her on vocals, Alfredo on guitars, Salvador on bass and Genaro on drums. Alma left the bands two months later. 'Studio album and first stable formation' August 2010 was the month Timoteo Encinas joined the band as a guitarist. This new formation, with Timoteo and Alfredo as guitarists (Alfredo also vocals), Salvador on bass and Genaro Campos on drums was the one that recorded the band's first studio album 'No Life til Thrash', released on September 2010. After the recording of the album Salvador and Genaro were fired from the band due to unprofessional behaviour. Shortly after this, Manolo Trincado Settier joined the band, and formed the stable formation of Legionarios until their breaking up on 2012: Alfredo on vocals/bass, Timoteo on guitars and Manolo on drums. This line up recorded two more EPs and the second studio album of the band 'Legion de Fuego' 'First world tour and break up' On February 2011, Legionarios embarked on its first world tour. They travelled through all the continents. This was the official poster for the tour: Everything was going up for the band, but on February 11th 2012, Legionarios broke up. Alfredo and Manolo decided to leave and this was the last message that appeared in their official page: '' "Legionarios 2009-2012 Alfredo Escudero y Manolo Trincado han abandonado Legionarios. No se sabe si Timoteo seguira o no con la banda, pero se cancela la grabacion del disco nuevo y Legionarios ha dejado de existir."'' Finalmente, el disco nuevo fue grabado con los temas que estaban disponibles y lanzado con el nombre de "Legion de Fuego" 'The comeback and "From the Depths of Hell"' Alfredo decided to resucitate the band on February 2015, for that purposes he called guitarist Isaac Gallegos and baterist Miguel Careaga, which joined the line up right away. That formation recorded the first EP in 3 years for Legionarios: "Augescens...", which did very good on sales. After that record, Legionarios embarked in its second world tour, and shortly after that they recorded the third studio album "From the Depths of Hell". This record is the most successful of the band until today, with 270 thousand copies sold around the world. 'Alfredo's solo career and a new return' Legionarios suffered another loss on september 2015, this time was its founder. Alfredo Escudero decided to leave the band in order to pursuit a solo career. One month later Isaac would leave the band, Miguel staying as the only member. The band didn't have much activity until february 2016. On that month Alfredo returned to the band, and together with Miguel they recorded "Back from the ashes... of hell" EP. Israel would returned to the band on march 2016, bringing back together the lineup that recorded the two first album and EP of the band after the comeback. 'Demonic Agony' The band released their fourth full length album entitled 'Demonic Agony', on May 2016, with very good reception all over the world 'Touring and present of the band' The band made an Asian/North America tour on April 2016, and then an european tour on June 2016. On 20th september Alfredo's son, Matias, joined the band as its second guitarist. Actually, they are on their way to record a new EP called "The Last Gate", which is expected to be released near october/november. Band Members Actual Members *''Miguel Careaga - Bateria'' (10/03/2015 - ) *''Isaac Gallegos - Guitarra'' (24/02/2015 - 05/10/2015, 20/03/2016 - ) Past Members *''Alfredo Escudero - Voz/Bajo'' (07/07/2009 - 11/02/2012, 24/02/2015 - 02/09/2015, 17/02/2016 - 12/03/2017) *''Israel Aballe (QEPD) - Guitarra/Voz'' (02/04/2010 - 16/05/2010) *''Tatiana Castro (QEPD) - Voz'' (25/08/2009 - 01/10/2009) *''David Chueca Urzay (QEPD)- Guitarra'' (07/07/2009 - 29/08/2009) *''Alma Ross (QEPD) - Voz'' (02/06/2010 -06/08/2010) *''Salvador Medina (QEPD) - Bajo/Coros'' (03/04/2010 - 15/09/2010) *''Genaro Campos (QEPD) - Bateria'' (08/05/2010 - 06/10/2010) *''Manolo Trincado Settier (QEPD) - Bateria'' (15/10/2010 - 01/02/2012) *''Timoteo Encinas (QEPD)- Guitarra'' (14/08/2010 - 11/02/2012) *''Matias Escudero - Guitarra'' (20/09/2016 - 12/03/2017) Band Members Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2009 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2009 Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:gvocals value:magenta legend:Guest_Vocals id:gguitar value:kelleygreen legend:Guest_Guitars id:album value:black legend:Studio_albums id:eps value:gray(0.7) legend:EPs id:bars value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = at:02/11/2009 color:eps layer:back at:02/12/2009 color:eps layer:back at:21/04/2010 color:eps layer:back at:05/06/2010 color:eps layer:back at:12/01/2011 color:eps layer:back at:11/10/2011 color:eps layer:back at:30/03/2015 color:eps layer:back at:15/03/2016 color:eps layer:back at:15/09/2010 color:album layer:back at:10/05/2011 color:album layer:back at:27/07/2015 color:album layer:back at:10/05/2016 color:album layer:back BarData = bar:Alfredo text:"Alfredo Escudero" bar:Tatiana text:"Tatiana Castro" bar:Alma text:"Alma Ross" bar:David text:"David Chueca Urzuy" bar:Israel text:"Israel Aballe" bar:Timoteo text:"Timoteo Encinas" bar:Isaac text:"Isaac Gallegos" bar:Matias text:"Matias Escudero" bar:Salvador text:"Salvador Medina" bar:Genaro text:"Genaro Campos" bar:Manolo text:"Manolo Trincado Settier" bar:Miguel text:"Miguel Careaga" bar:Valeria text:"Valeria Simons" bar:Steve text:"Steve Veneau" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10.-4) bar:Alfredo from:01/01/2009 till:25/08/2009 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:01/10/2009 till:02/06/2010 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:06/08/2010 till:11/02/2012 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:24/02/2015 till:02/09/2015 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:17/02/2016 till:12/03/2017 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:01/01/2009 till:07/07/2009 color:guitar bar:Alfredo from:03/04/2010 till:15/09/2010 color:guitar bar:Alfredo from:17/02/2016 till:20/03/2016 color:guitar bar:Alfredo from:07/07/2009 till:03/04/2010 color:bass bar:Alfredo from:15/09/2010 till:11/02/2012 color:bass bar:Alfredo from:24/02/2015 till:02/09/2015 color:bass bar:Alfredo from:20/03/2016 till:12/03/2017 color:bass bar:Tatiana from:25/08/2009 till:01/10/2009 color:vocals bar:Alma from:02/06/2010 till:06/08/2010 color:vocals bar:David from:07/07/2009 till:29/08/2009 color:guitar bar:Israel from:02/04/2010 till:16/05/2010 color:guitar bar:Timoteo from:14/08/2010 till:11/02/2012 color:guitar bar:Isaac from:24/02/2015 till:05/10/2015 color:guitar bar:Isaac from:20/03/2016 till:end color:guitar bar:Matias from:20/09/2016 till:12/03/2017 color:guitar bar:Salvador from:03/04/2010 till:15/09/2010 color:bass bar:Genaro from:08/05/2010 till:05/10/2010 color:drums bar:Manolo from:15/10/2010 till:01/02/2012 color:drums bar:Miguel from:10/03/2015 till:end color:drums bar:Valeria from:14/09/2010 till:16/09/2010 color:gvocals bar:Steve from:09/05/2011 till:11/05/2011 color:gguitar }} Discography Studio Albums *''No Life Til Thrash'' (2010) *''Legion de Fuego'' (2011) *''From the Depths of Hell'' (2015) *''Demonic Agony'' (2016) EPs *''Legionarios'' (2009) *''Legionarios II'' (2009) *''Legionarios III'' (2010) *''Legionarios IV'' (2010) *''Nueva Era'' (2011) *''Guerrero Nacional'' (2011) *''Augescens...'' (2015) *''Back from the ashes... of hell'' (2016) *''The Last Gate'' (2016) Category:Browse